A Bunch of Songfics: GoT Style
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Just like my A Bunch of Songfics for Harry Potter, except that these are fics for the Guardians of Time characters. Bet you couldn't have figured that one out! Review with songs you'd like, and I'll try to make them into a fic...key word: try...
1. Chapter 1: Everytime We Touch

**This is for you, Redfoxfan. I'm back with a series of songfics for GoT! Most will be romance between Isabel and Arkarian, my fav pairing, but others will be Matt/Neriah, and, if I find a good song, Ethan/Rochelle. Of course, I'll have the occasional humourous songfic…**

**This is exactly like my fic, "A Bunch Of Songfics" for Harry Potter, except that these are for Guardians of Time…bet you couldn't have figured that one out… This is probably the most graphic fic I've ever written…just so you're warned…**

**Chapter one**

**Everytime We Touch**

**Isabel**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

I wake up in Arkarian's arms, grinning. Matt is always on my case about the fact that I spend more time here now then I do at home, and I almost never sleep in my own bed anymore. Of course, when he says that, I always counter it by mentioning the fact that Neriah is always sleeping with him.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Beside me, I feel Arkarian stirring. I roll over to face him, and those beautiful violet eyes stare into mine with love written everywhere in them. It's easy to get lost in those eyes. He smiles, obviously hearing my last thought.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you," I whisper.

"Nor I without you," he replies.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

He gathers me in his arms even more and we fall into a deep, passionate kiss.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

I moan softly as the kiss turns into more.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so…  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"My brother…" I start, but Arkarian puts a finger on my lips.

"Matt can't come in without me knowing. You forget that I'm the only one who can open the door for someone."

I nod, feeling his body press against mine. He kisses me again, his tongue seeking entry into my mouth. I give that entry, knowing that I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

I realize right now how different my life would be if I hadn't met this man. Of course, if that had happened, then I also wouldn't be in the Guard, and I wouldn't have my healing skills and my visions. And that would suck.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so…  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

He hears these thoughts and frowns. "Isabel, don't think like that," he whispers to me.

"I can't help it." I sigh. "The truth is, I don't think I could live without you."

"I couldn't live without you either. Every mission you go on without me leaves me here, worrying."

I smirk. "But you know that if I die in the past, you can bring me back. You've done it before." Yeah, he and Ethan told me about that.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

I sigh. "It's 11:00 am, Arkarian. I should probably go."

He reluctantly sits up, and I follow suit, walking around the room to try and collect all my clothes. Once I put them on, I turn to leave out the door, but Arkarian won't let me go without one final kiss. Of course, that kiss takes longer than it was supposed to. I giggle. "You know," I remind him, "I'll be seeing you in a few hours."

"Yes, but you'll be with all the rest of the Named, and we won't get to be _alone_."

I shrug. "You have a point. But what were we doing last night if not being _alone_ together?"

Arkarian looks at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "You know already."

I grin. Yeah, I do know. "Last night…was by far the best night in my life. But right now I have to go." And I leave before he can even protest.

**End**

**I know, you're probably thinking "that wasn't **_**too**_** graphic", but trust me, that's graphic for what I normally write…give me a song idea for the rest of the chapters, and I'll try to use it! And while you're doing that…review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Summer

**This is for Redfoxfan, who requested the song. Here you go, girl! This takes place after The Key, but Rochelle never died. Oh, and when I say "the Named", I mean with Dillon in place of Mr. Carter, of course.**

**Chapter 2**

**Endless Summer**

**Isabel**

It's summer time, the best time of the year. It also happens to be the day before the one-year anniversary of the final battle. All of the Named have gathered together to talk about how we're going to celebrate tomorrow.

"I say we throw a party," Rochelle says from her spot beside Ethan.

"I second that," I say, leaning my head on Arkarian's shoulder.

"A party sounds awesome," Neriah agrees, and everyone else agrees too.

"Now all that remains is where and when to have the party," Arkarian says.

"Why not our place?" Matt suggests. "I mean, Mum knows all about everything now."

"So does mine," Ethan reminds him.

"But there's four of us here, and only three over there," I point out. Neriah moved in with us a while ago, and now she shares Matt's room with him. Of course, I rarely sleep at home anymore; I'm usually with Arkarian. And Rochelle moved in with Ethan and Shaun, sharing a room with Ethan.

"Good point." Ethan falls silent.

"So at 8:00 pm, everyone will meet at our place to party," Matt finalizes. I can tell that he just wants to go home and be with Neriah alone.

"Sounds good," we all say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up to the feel of Arkarian's body against mine. I smile, and snuggle closer to him. I'm way too comfortable to move, but I know that I have to wake up. Everyone has a part in preparing for the party tonight, and I have to help Matt, Neriah, Jimmy, and Mum to decorate our place. I kiss Arkarian lightly, grab some clothes, and leave.

By the time I get there, Matt and Neriah have all the supplies already there. All that remains is to hang the decorations. "Neriah and I will hang the decorations," Matt tells me, "so can you get some activities figured out?"

I nod, and run up to my room. Sitting down at my desk, I grab some paper and a pen and start writing out ideas. Once I'm finished, I bring the list downstairs to see two birds flying around the room, streamers hanging from their beaks. "Nice way to hang decorations," I remark. Neriah flies down and changes back into herself, grabbing the list from my hand.

"I like the karaoke idea," she says. "I've got an idea of what I'll be singing…just as long as I can get the CD."

"I already have a great song picked out too," I say. "And I've got the CD up in my room."

Neriah giggles at something. "I'd better go help Matt," she says before turning back into a bird and flying away to help my brother get untangled from the streamers. I laugh. I guess he didn't want to break the streamers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

8:00 comes quickly, and before I know it, Ethan, Rochelle, and Shaun are at the door. I go open it, and they come out back where the actual party will be held to place their junk food on the table. That was their job, to supply food and drinks. Arkarian comes not too long after, bringing costumes for the re-enactment of the final battle, closely followed by Dillon who brought some board games. Mum went for a girls' night out with Laura, Ethan's mum, so neither of them will be bothering us during our party. Within a few minutes, the party is in full swing, with some laughter, munching, kissing, dancing, and music (courtesy of moi). After a while, we decide to play a few of the board games that Dillon brought, and when that gets boring, we stick on the costumes for the battle re-enactment. Of course, we need way more people for the Order, Lathenia, and Lorian, so Ethan just makes the illusion of some random people as well as the two now dead immortals, being very careful to keep them as just an illusion.

Then, at 10:00, the karaoke starts. Neriah sings "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence with Matt, while Ethan and Rochelle sing "What I Like About You". Arkarian refuses to sing, even when I make the puppy dog face, so Dillon goes up instead, singing "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Finally, it's my turn. Ethan has been kind enough to make a stage with a microphone and sound system, so I go up to the stereo and put my CD in, then walk up to the mic and start to sing, looking dreamily at Arkarian while I do so.

_"It feels like paradise  
The world is closing in  
It feels so right  
I start to fantasize  
'Bout what we're getting in  
Cuz now your mine  
This is our time"_

_"It's an endless summer  
Boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer  
We'll make love and we'll be free  
It's an endless summer  
Boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer  
Now it's time for you and me_

_"Endless summer_

_"My heart beats stronger  
Now you're by my side  
I'll hold you tight  
Please let me show you  
How we'll grab a ray of light  
'Cause now you're mine  
This is our time_

_"Endless summer; boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer; we'll make love and we'll be free  
Its an endless summer; boy I want you close to me  
In an endless summer; now it's time for you and me_

_"Endless summer"_

Everyone claps when I'm done, and I grab my CD back and run over to Arkarian, giving him a nice, long, deep, passionate kiss. Too many adjectives there? I say not enough. No words are romantic enough to describe my love for him. I project those thoughts to him, and he smiles.

**End**

**Yeah, not ****as**** suggestive or graphic as the first one, but come on! They're in the middle of a whole group, including Matt! What do you think they're going to do, make out right there? Anyway, I'd appreciate your reviews and song suggestions, cuz right now the only person giving me any suggestions at all is Redfoxfan. And that's only cuz she's my friend! Either that, or extremely obsessed with Cascada…seeing as how both these songs are by Cascada, I think it's a little of both. What do you say, Melissa?**


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween

**This is, so far, the only song that I've picked out for myself. It's the first song not by Cascada, and also the first non-romance fic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Halloween**

**Isabel**

Don't you just love it when Halloween falls on a Friday night? And don't you love it even more when that Friday night happens to be the night of a full moon? Yeah, me too. Luckily, tonight is that night. Matt, Rochelle, Dillon, Arkarian, and I are all at Neriah's house for a Halloween party. Ethan would be there, but he said that he's busy with something else. Of course, what's a Halloween party without costumes? Neriah, Rochelle, and I all dressed as Disney Princesses. I get to be Aurora, Neriah is Snow White, and we had a great time trying to force Rochelle to be probably the girliest of all the princesses: Cinderella. Rochelle and Neriah have to wear wigs with their costumes: Rochelle because her hair is red while Cinderella's is blonde, and Neriah because we couldn't persuade her to cut her black hair short to match Snow White's. I get to simply have my hair curled at the bottom, since it's already blonde.

Anyway, Matt dressed as the prince from Snow White (how ironic that he's the prince and Neriah's the princess from the exact same movie?), I would have had a good time trying to force Arkarian into being the prince from Sleeping Beauty, but he decided to be a pirate instead (I don't know why…although it could be because of the fact that I made him watch all three Pirates of the Caribbean movies…), and Dillon is that dude from Scream.

When we all get to Neriah's house, she gets us to sit on the couch while she stands in front of us. "My mom is out with some of her friends, so that means that the six of us are completely alone. I have a great night planned for all of you; a night so terrifying that you'll think twice before pulling that prank on me again next April Fools Day."

I grin. It was a cool prank. "So sit back, relax, and prepare to be scared out of your skin." Neriah grins and starts a horror movie, sitting down beside Matt. The first bit of the night passes just like that; we watch horror movies. But then, Neriah introduces some scary games and stories. The first story is actually a poem, called "The Man Who Lived In Leeds" **(A/N: It's actually a real poem, and it's pretty creepy when it's told properly.) **

"_There was a man who lived in Leeds,_" Neriah starts.  
"_He filled his garden full of seeds.  
And when those seeds began to grow,  
It was like a garden full of snow.  
And when the snow began to melt,  
It was like a ship without a belt.  
And when the ship began to sail,  
It was like a bird without a tail.  
And when the bird began to fly,  
It was like an eagle in the sky."_

She lowers her voice.

"_And when the sky began to roar,  
It was like a lion at my door.  
And when the door began to crack,  
It was like a penknife in my back."_

She turns off all the lights, bathing us all in darkness. She even closes the curtains so that I can't see.

_"And when my back began to bleed,__  
I was dead, dead, dead, indeed."_

She finishes the poem, and jumps at Matt, screaming. He jumps, and we all laugh as Neriah turns on the lights and opens the curtains. "What did you guys think?" she asks.

Still laughing, I say, "That was awesome!" Everyone else agrees. So after that, we take turns telling scary stories. Then, at midnight, the phone rings.

Neriah goes to answer it, and puts it on speaker phone so we can all hear. "_Hello? _**(A/N: I'm going to switch to script format for the song. It makes it easier)**

Voice: _Remember me? _

Neriah: _Who's there?_

Voice: _I've got your number! _

Neriah: Oh no, no! 

Voice: _I'm back, to haunt you!_

Neriah: _No, stay away!_

Voice: _-laughs maniacally-_

Neriah: _It's Friday night,_

_So creepy outside.  
It's thundering and lightning. _–everyone looks outside to see that she's right-  
_There's nobody home,  
Yes I'm all alone,  
It's scary and it's frightening.  
The sound of shoes,  
A shadow that moves,  
Something odd is tic tac ticking.  
Someone's in here,  
I'm so full of fear,  
The telephone is ringing!_

Voice: _Now I can see you._

Neriah: _Oh no, please no._

Voice: _Now I can touch you._

Neriah: _Oh god please no!_

Voice: _I'm right here now._

Neriah: _Oh please tell me where!_

Voice: _-laughs again-_

Neriah: _I'm in a nightmare!_

Voice: _You'd better run.  
I'm back to hunt you now!_

Neriah:_ Halloween,  
In the death of the night  
Hear me scream…_

Voice: _I'm coming, I'm coming._

Neriah: _Halloween,  
It's the fear that I fight in my dreams…_

Random voices: _Keep running, oh keep on running, yeah.  
Just keep running.  
Keep running, oh keep on running, yeah.  
Just keep running…_

Neriah: _Hell broke out  
On this Friday night,  
Zombies passing deadly.  
My Candyman,  
From Bountyland,  
Is coming here to get me!_

Voice: _Now I can see you._

Neriah: _Oh no, please no._

Voice: _Now I can touch you._

Neriah: _Oh god, please no!_

Voice: _I'm right here now._

Neriah: _Oh please, tell me where._

Voice: _-laughs again-_

Neriah: _I'm in a nightmare_

Voice: _You'd better run, I'm back to hunt you down._

Neriah: _Halloween,  
In the death of the night, hear me scream_

Voice: _I'm coming, I'm coming._

Neriah: _Halloween,  
It's the fear that I fight in my dreams_

Voice: _Keep running, keep running_

Random voices: _Keep running, oh keep on running yeah, just keep running.  
Keep running, oh keep on running yeah, just keep running._

Voice –now somewhere in the house-: _It's squeaking and creaking,  
I move silent in the night.  
Could be the boy from next door,  
You'll never guess my disguise.  
Gangs and children fight,  
Pumpkin and candle light,  
You might be the fearsome one at Junior High tonight!_

Neriah: _Halloween,  
In the death of the night, hear me scream._

Voice: _I'm coming, I'm coming._

Neriah: _Halloween,  
It's the fear that I fight in my dreams._

Voice: _Keep running, keep running._

Neriah: _Halloween…_

Random voices: _Keep running, oh keep on running yeah, just keep running._

Neriah: _Halloween…_

Random voices: _Keep running, oh keep on running yeah, just keep running._

Neriah: _Halloween…_

**(A/N: I'll switch back to normal now)** A figure in a long black cloak comes in holding a knife, and stabs Neriah. She screams, and at first, I'm sure that the knife was only fake, but then I notice that it's real and that it actually stabbed her. Although, a few moments later, she sits up again and yanks the knife out of her chest.

"Ethan!" she exclaims. "You weren't supposed to use a real knife!"

The hooded figure slides off its hood to reveal Ethan's face. "Sorry, Neriah," he says, "but I knew that it wouldn't even kill you." By now, the shock of what happened has completely worn off, and I start laughing. Pretty soon, everyone else joins in, even Neriah.

"Okay, you got us." Matt admits, and Neriah grins. She comes over and gives him a kiss.

"Happy Halloween everyone," she says.

"Happy Halloween," we all say back to her.

**End **

**That took me forever to finish! This was supposed to be the first fic, but then Melissa pretty much forced me to write the first two chapters before this one, and I c****an almost never say no to a friend…oh well! At least it's posted now. The next chapter will be up soon, as I already have a song for it, but after that I have nothing. Tell me in a review if you have any song ideas, and I'll see if I can put them into a fic. I might even be able to do a break-up song after a while…but only if I can think of a storyline. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Won't Let You Fall

**How sad is this? I only have one chapter that the song was thought up by me. The credit for this chapter, once again, goes to Redfoxfan. So, here you go. Enjoy…or don't, it's not up to me. This takes place probably about mid-Key, as Rochelle is alive, but she and Ethan haven't admitted their feelings for each other. Yes, this is a Rochelle/Ethan fic. So if you don't like it, screw you, cuz Rochelle/Ethan is my second fav pairing. Like pretty much all fics that take place during the middle of a book, this is AU.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Won't Let You Fall**

**Rochelle**

I've never been the type of girl who fantasizes about the perfect guy. In fact, I normally remain oblivious to the other people around me. So it was kind of difficult for me pretending to be Matt's girlfriend last year, since I had to be all lovey-dovey. Of course, the fact that I haven't exactly "fallen" for anyone in a while could be due to the fact that almost every guy who passes me can only think about my body. And I don't get the luxury of them being able to control their thoughts. But I'm not so oblivious that I don't notice a few guys now and then. Particularly one. Even when I was "dating" Matt, my thoughts were always with Ethan, and whether or not he liked me as much as I liked – no, still like – him.

I've always known somehow that Ethan wouldn't want me just for my body, but that if he did, for some reason, want me, it would be for me.

"Rochelle!" I'm brought back to Earth by Mr. Carter's voice.

"Sorry," I say. "What was the question?"

"I was simply asking you whether or not you were paying attention, which you obviously weren't."

This gets a few sniggers from the class, all except for Isabel and Ethan. Isabel looks as if she doesn't really even care, while Ethan is looking at me with pity on his face. Strangely, this doesn't upset me. Normally, I hate people pitying me, but when Ethan does it…I don't know. It just doesn't really faze me that much. I wonder if it's because this is Ethan…

Of course, I'll never tell him that I feel this way. I mean, I am Rochelle Thallimar, mistress of hiding my emotions, and never known to be soft. I just can't see myself openly stating my feelings, even to Ethan.

Mr. Carter goes on ranting about something or another, and I find myself, once again, not paying attention. I know that whoever it is he's talking about, I've already met in one of my many missions, no matter if it was for the Guard or the Order. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ethan reverting back to doodles on his notebook. His deep blue eyes look so carefree as his pen glides across the page, and I'm tempted to see if his thoughts are guarded, but I decide against it. If he's left them unguarded, which I doubt, he'd never forgive me for peeking.

Finally, history class ends, and I get to go home, since that was the last class of the day. As I'm walking, Ethan catches up to me.

"Rochelle," he says when he reaches my side.

At first, I'm at a loss for words, but then I remember to put my mask back on. "Yeah, that's my name." I make to keep walking, but he puts his hand on my shoulder, and I find it hard just to breathe properly.

"What was that all about in history?" he asks me.

"Oh, that? I just…" Quickly, I try to come up with a suitable lie before he notices. "I was just thinking." _Oh yeah, perfect lie,_ I tell myself. _Now he'll just ask what I was thinking about._

"About what?" he asks.

_You,_ I answer silently, but of course he doesn't hear me. "Oh, nothing. Just the Guard, and hoping that people will someday stop thinking badly of me."

"Oh." He looks down, not daring to look me in the eye. "You know, it's really only Dillon that thinks badly of you now. Nobody else. As far as we're concerned, you were never with the Order."

Inside, I smile, but outside, my face remains the same. "Well, that's nice. Now I only have to worry about Dillon."

"No you don't. Just ignore him. He doesn't have any right to think what he does, seeing as how he used to work with Lathenia herself."

He has a point. I suddenly need to get out of here before I start crying. I want to just break down and tell Ethan how much his words mean to me, how much he means to me, but I can't. That would be too out of character for me. "Well, I need to get home," I lie.

"Okay." He looks regretful. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. Bye," I say before turning and walking out the door.

Instead of walking home, I walk into a small clearing in the forest. Once there, I have no reason to hold back the tears that threatened to fall earlier. I think of Ethan more freely.

"_I'll never let you go  
So, never let me go  
I will be your journey  
And you will be my road  
Down the stormy path  
Love will never come to pass  
It will be an anchor  
Although the winds may blow_

_"And through the depths of high and low  
Wherever you will go, I'll follow  
To the end, back again  
You know_

_"Won't let you fall  
Fall out of love  
'Cause together we'll be holding on  
'Cause all we have is us  
Won't let you go  
Go away again  
Because life don't mean nothing at all  
If I don't have your love_

_"I will dry your tears  
Take away your fears  
Let me be your shelter  
Your heart is safe in here  
So beautiful and pure  
There's nothing I would not endure  
Oh, love as got me blinded  
I see it all so clear_

_"And through the depths of high and low  
Wherever you will go, I'll follow  
To the end, back again  
You know_

"_Won't let you fall  
Fall out of love  
'Cause together we'll be holding on  
'Cause all we have is us  
Won't let you go  
Go away again  
Because life don't mean nothing at all  
If I don't have your love_

_"I'm down for you for whatever  
Anything you going through  
What's mine is yours  
Every little thing  
I got you  
Even when winds will change  
Come smashing down and crashing on you  
_

"_Won't let you fall  
Fall out of love  
'Cause together we'll be holding on  
'Cause all we have is us  
Won't let you go  
Go away again  
Because life don't mean nothing at all  
If I don't have your love"  
_

I sit for a little while longer before drying my eyes, gathering my stuff, and heading home. Before I leave, however, I briefly see a figure in the trees, and I know its Ethan. Great. Now I'm going to have to answer for all this tomorrow.

But instead, he comes out of the trees to confront me. I spin around, prepared to be laughed at for feeling the way I do. So it comes as a shock when he kisses me. After a moment, I return the favour, thinking happily that at least something in my life has turned out well.

**End**

**So that was my first Ethan/Rochelle songfic. The next one will basically be Neriah saying no to Dillon, and it will (finally) be a song that I picked out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bring Me to Life

**Another song picked by me! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Yes, I said that this chapter would be Neriah saying no to Dillon, but that song really didn't suit Neriah's style, so I'll go with this one. This is post-Key.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Bring Me to Life **

**Arkarian**

I'm sitting around, with nothing really to do. Isabel's at school, so she can't come visit me. I'm thinking about taking a nap, when the sphere that shows the past starts spinning. Surprised, I get up and go look at it. Well, at least I have something to do now.

I watch the sphere for about an hour before it finally starts to slow, at which point I call Matt with my thoughts and tell him to bring everyone else. A few minutes later, Isabel comes running in, closely followed by Ethan, Matt, Neriah, and Dillon. "What's going on?" Matt asks.

I don't answer right away, and they see me staring intently at the sphere. Finally, it stops. "Where is it?" Ethan asks me.

"I…don't know." I reply slowly. I watch it for a little longer, but it's Isabel who recognizes the time period first. It's probably the ten-year-old girl that gives it away for her.

"That's…I know her," she whispers frantically, and a closer glance has me remembering too. We've been on a mission to save her already, but she was only six the first time. Isabel and Ethan went back to her when she was sixteen. So of course Isabel would remember her, seeing as how she's been to save her twice already.

Ethan recognizes the girl too, even though she's six years younger than when he saw her. "Hey isn't that…Charlotte?" he asks. I nod.

"Oh god…" Isabel realizes the severity of all this. "The Order is trying again? They've already tried this twice, and both times they were unsuccessful! How stupid are they?"

Of course, Matt, Neriah, and Dillon all have no idea what we're ranting about, and I don't feel like explaining it. So Isabel does.

"This girl, Charlotte, doesn't seem like much. She doesn't marry anyone special, and she dies in childbirth when she's sixteen. But it's her child that's so important."

I can't help but smile at those words. Isabel continues. "Her child grows to be the most amazing and gorgeous man I've ever met." With that, she comes over to me and I hug her.

Matt's jaw drops. "What? This girl is Arkarian's mother?"

I nod. "And the Order is going to try and kill her."

Dillon catches on. "But if they kill her…then you won't exist."

"And the world as we know it would fall apart," Isabel jokes.

"Okay, who's going?" Neriah asks, getting straight to the point.

"I am," I say immediately. "And I think it would be best for Isabel to come too, since we saved Charlotte when she was six."

Everyone nods, and leaves. But Isabel gives me a quick kiss before going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wait in the newly re-built Citadel for Isabel to come. When she does, she looks around with a small pout on her face. "What, no pink room this time?" she asks jokingly.

I laugh. "No, I guess not." Taking her hand, we go to get our identities. Since we've been to save Charlotte before, we use the same guises of Phillipa Monterey and Gascon. Once that's done, we jump.

Apparently, we get there just in time. Charlotte is lying in her bed, asleep, with someone from the Order standing right overtop her with a knife. Isabel throws herself at him, knocking him over. The commotion wakes Charlotte up, and I go over to her, keeping her safe. She looks up at me. "Gascon?" she asks. I nod. The Order soldier picks his knife up, and I can see what he's about to do. Letting go of Charlotte, I run over to Isabel, trying to help her fight off this man. But before I get to her, the man stabs her and calls some random name, disappearing. I rush to Isabel's side, and Charlotte does the same.

"Phillipa?" she asks fearfully. As hard as I try, I can't stop the tears from falling. I know that Isabel is dead, but I also know that I can save her. I pick her up bridal style, and jump out the window, yelling Matt's name as I go.

I land in the healing chambers, and before anyone can ask what happened, I transport myself to the middle realm to find Isabel.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb._

I run around the grey world, searching for my one love.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and bring it back home._

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

"Isabel!" I call out.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

I search even further, yelling Isabel's name as I go.

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me  
Breath into me, make me real,  
Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
_

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life._

I finally see her, the only colour in this colourless world. Her blonde hair flows behind her as she walks closer to the bridge.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything,  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Isabel!" She freezes, one foot in the air, about to step onto the bridge. "Isabel, come home." She turns around.

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

I come back to the healing chambers, and Isabel sits up from the bed she was lying on, holding her head. "What happened?" she asks. This time around, I decide to tell her the truth.

**End**

**Well? What did you think? Please review and give me more song ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6: Accidentally in Love

**Again, this chapter is thanks to Redfoxfan. This takes place somewhere around mid-Key, before Neriah becomes Immortal, but after Matt is.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Accidentally In Love **

**Matt**

I walk over to the table where Neriah is sitting with Isabel for lunch. "Can I sit here?" I ask Neriah, but Isabel answers instead.

"Buzz off," she says.

"I wasn't asking you." I state my question one more time. "Can I sit here, Neriah?"

Neriah shrugs. "Sure," she says. I wouldn't be sitting here if I had any say in it. No, I'd be sitting over with Dillon, Rochelle, and Ethan. But Mr. Carter sent me over here so that it doesn't attract too much attention. It wouldn't attract too much attention if I switched places with Rochelle. But I think that Mr. Carter just wants to torture me. Not that being with Neriah is torture, I just…never mind.

Neriah looks at me. "Something wrong?" she asks.

_So she said what's the problem, baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

"No, nothing's wrong," I say. "Everything's fine. Why would you think that something's wrong?"

Isabel coughs, but I can hear her say something along the lines of "hopeless".

"Oh, no reason."

_Think about it  
Every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinking bout it._

I just can't seem to think about anything much other than Neriah lately. I try clearing my thoughts, but it doesn't work.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cuz I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me want to turn around and face it but I don't know nothing bout love  
_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

I look over to where Ethan, Dillon, and Rochelle are sitting, to see Rochelle in the middle of the two boys and obviously flirting with Ethan. Isabel's thoughts come swarming into my head, and I can see that she's thinking about Arkarian. Dillon keeps glancing over to me and Neriah, and I can't help but remember the promise that I made to him. I wonder if I'll be able to keep that promise much longer…

_So she said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

When Neriah turns to me and looks at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I instantly know the answer. No way in hell. Might as well just give up. I mean, Isabel always said that you can't escape true love, and this seems true enough for me.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

The only thing is: does she feel the same way? I decide that, for this once, she might forgive me for diving into her thoughts. I find the answer, clear as glass. Yes, she does feel the same way. Picking up all my courage, I decide to ask, "Neriah, can I talk to you…" I glance at Isabel. "Alone?"

She looks at me curiously, but just agrees. I go over to where I know nobody can see us, and send a thought to Rochelle asking her to keep Dillon away from where we are. _Got it,_ she replies back without even asking why. God, was I that obvious?

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

"Neriah," I start, "I don't know how to say this…I'm not much good at romance."

She puts a finger to my lips before I can start babbling. "It's okay. If you're trying to say what I think you are, then I'll always be able to forgive you."

"And what do you think I'm trying to say?"

"That…" Instead of saying it out loud, she says it in her thoughts, and I hear them. _That you love me, and then I'd say that I love you more._ I grin. This was easier than I thought it would be. I wrap my arms around her body, and pull her close to me. She wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me. I kiss her back.

_Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were  
Once upon a time in love_

We continue kissing for…I don't know how long.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally_

Eventually, Isabel comes over. "Neriah, we've got to…" she sees the two of us, and just stands there, staring.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love…I'm in love_

Reluctantly, I pull away from Neriah. I look down into her face, and all I see is love in her eyes. Still looking at her, I say to my sister, "Isabel, can't you see we're busy here?"

Neriah giggles, and I kiss her again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a smile form on Isabel's face, and her thoughts come flying at me. _Well, it's about time. _Hang on. Did everybody know about my feelings for this girl before even I did? Man, that sucks.

**End**

**Hope you liked it! I know I did. There we go, the first Matt/Neriah fic by me! Now there is at least one fic per pairing! I'm so happy! Next fic: Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada. Even if Melissa didn't pick that out, I would have written it anyway, cuz I love that song.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truly, Madly, Deeply

**You know, even if Redfoxfan didn't suggest this song for me, I'd have done it anyway, cuz it's one of my fav Cascada songs. So does it count as one of my own picks…? What do you guys think? Anyway, I guess I'd better type the actual fic now…this is AU, and it takes place when Ethan is sitting on the cliff edge with Rochelle near the end of The Key. It starts after Ethan takes off Rochelle's gloves. At one point, Ethan says the same thing he says in chapter 4. Here goes!**

**Chapter 7**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**Rochelle **

I watch as my gloves fall off the cliff side, revealing my horrible hands. "What did you do that for?" I ask Ethan.

He takes my hands in both of his, and replies, "These are your hands. Who cares what Dillon thinks? He has no right to be suspicious about you. After all, he used to work right alongside Lathenia herself. You only worked with Marduke. Personally, I love your hands."

I look down at said hands in disgust. "Even though I've done so much damage with them?"

"Yes. You've also done a lot of good with them, and it shouldn't stop just because of this. But…" he takes a deep breath before continuing. "Your hands aren't the only things I love about you."

I know that tears have begun to fall again, but I don't bother to try and stop them. "They're not?"

"No." Ethan's hands move from mine to my cheeks. "I love everything about you. Rochelle, I love you."

"And I love you, Ethan." With that, he kisses me, even though I'm crying.

When we pull apart, uncertainty fills me. "You say you love me," I begin, "but just how much?"

"Well, let's put it this way: if I thought it would make you happy, I'd jump off this cliff right now. I would do anything to keep you safe, even if it means sacrificing myself. I love you too much to put into words. But what about you?"

I smile at his words, before answering his question.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do_

_"I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning yeah_

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you_

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_"Oh, can't you see it baby?  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do…_

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain"_

Gathering all the courage I have in me, I kiss him. Joy fills my heart when I feel him kiss me back. Suddenly, I don't care about anything in the world except for this, and I know that I would do anything to protect Ethan. Anything at all.

**End**

**And we all know what happens next. The chapter right after this will be funny, I promise you that. Hey, I'm a girl of comedy as much as I am of romance. Review please, and give me song ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8: Nobody's Home

**Alright, I know I said that this chapter would be funny, but I recently got a huge list of songs from my two fav singers: Avril Lavigne and Hilary Duff, so I'll be putting a whole bunch of those in here too. Oh, and a couple other songs…but anyway, here's the next chappie! WARNING: This chapter contains extreme drama and a bit of…oh wait, I can't say that, because it would ruin the whole fic…anyway, consider yourself warned.**

**Chapter 8**

**Nobody's Home**

**Isabel**

"We are gathered here today to honour the life of Neriah Gabriel…" I hear the pastor's words, but they don't even begin to register in my brain. All I can think about is the fact that Neriah, one of my best friends and future sister in law, is dead. All I know is that it wasn't an accident, and that it's her fault. I'll always remember how she was found.

**Flashback**

"Neriah?" I call out through the house. Matt's gone, again, busy being Mr. "Leader of the Tribunal", and now he barely spends any time at his place with Neriah. I've noticed lately that she's been very distant with all of us, and when we all get together, she barely says a thing. Of course, a time came when she stopped coming at all, and now she just locks herself up in her house.

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
_

_And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again._

She never told us what was wrong, and after a while, she was starting to act like Rochelle used to; hiding her feelings behind a mask. I walk around a bit, and my sixth sense leads me to the kitchen.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs._

I see her there, lying down on the floor with a knife through her heart. At first, I think that somebody did this to her, before remembering that she could only be killed by an Immortal, and she and Matt are the only Immortals who know where this place is. I know that my brother would never do this to her, he loves her too much. But since he hasn't spent very much time at all here with her, she probably felt that he doesn't love her anymore. Realizing that she did this to herself just makes it even worse. I scream out in my thoughts for somebody, anybody, to come here.

Matt comes first, and when he sees his soul mate's dead body on the floor, he lets his head droop. I feel tears come thick and fast, and I round on my brother. "This is your fault!" I scream. "If you'd been home more often, then Neriah wouldn't be dead!"

_She wants to go home  
Nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

"W-what?" he asks, startled. "Isabel, I'm sorry. I guess I just…got a little carried away with being an all important leader."

"Yeah, well, it's a little late to apologize now, isn't it? No matter how many times you say you're sorry, it's not going to bring her back." I know that my words are hurting him, but that's the whole point. I want him to feel guilty that Neriah's gone.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
_

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

Arkarian comes shortly after, and I run over to him, burying my head into his chest. "She's gone…" I whisper softly, unable to do much more than that. He strokes my hair and holds me close.

"It's okay, Isabel," he says reassuringly.

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

**End Flashback**

I'm brought back to the present by the pastor saying my name, and calling on me to say a few words. I walk up to the front, and tell myself I'm not going to cry. Yeah, right. "Neriah was one of my best friends," I begin. "She was there for me always, and my only wish is that I could have been there for her so this never happened." Since everyone gathered knows about the Guard and everything, I don't have to hold anything back. "Of course, she, like the rest of us, lived a dangerous life, and one of the things we always know is that someday we'll get killed. I don't think any of us were thinking that this would happen." That gets a few chuckles.

"And I think that if Neriah would simply open up to us, or even to just one person, then she'd still be here. But let's not talk about what should have happened, and let's not all become so distant because of this. Neriah wouldn't want that. Instead, let's celebrate the life of a beautiful young woman, a great co-leader, an extraordinary fighter, and a good friend." Here, I lift the wine glass that I brought up with me, and everyone else does the same. "To Neriah," I say, and they all mutter "To Neriah".

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Her feelings, she hides  
Her dreams, she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place_

_She wants to go home__  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_There's no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh, oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh, oh, yeah_

**End **

**Yes, I know. I'm evil. But I couldn't help myself! Next up: Ethan/Rochelle.**


	9. Chapter 9: Things I'll Never Say

**Okay, so I lied. This isn't an Ethan/Rochelle fic just yet, but I promise that the next one will be! I just had to post this one…**

**This takes place around the beginning of The Dark, when Isabel finds out that she'll be going on a mission with Arkarian. This is somewhat AU, as I know that some of these things happen, but not all of them do.**

**Chapter 9**

**Things I'll Never Say**

**Isabel **

I get to go on a mission with Arkarian. I'm so excited! Will I do all right? Will I screw something up? I'd better calm down if I'm going to get any sleep tonight…

When I finally get to the Citadel and see the room we're in, I can't help but feel a little nervous. I make extra sure to screen my thoughts, but I'm not too sure it works.

_I'm tugging at my hair,  
I'm pulling at my clothes.  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
I know it shows._

_I'm staring at my feet,  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head._

I feel myself blushing and look down before Arkarian can see. "So…nice place, huh?" I say nervously, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah," he agrees, and I can see that he's just as uncomfortable as me.

_I'm feeling nervous__  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cuz I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you…away…  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down…on one knee…  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say._

I laugh a little as I look around the room even more. "I wonder why the Citadel picked this as the decoration?"

Arkarian just shrugs. "I have no idea."

_It don't do me any good,  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out,  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you  
That I care?_

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cuz I know you're worth it,  
You're worth it, yeah._

_If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you…away…  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down…on one knee…  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say._

I try to say something, anything, but I can't.

"We should probably go get our identities, don't you think?" he says after a while. I agree, cuz we've got nothing else to do.

_What's wrong__  
With my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away…  
I stutter,  
I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say…_

_Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cuz I know you're worth it,  
You're worth it…yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da la  
La da da da  
La da da da  
Da da da la la  
Da da da da la la la_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you…away…  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?

_If I could say what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down…on one knee…  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say.  
With these things I'll never say…_

We jump into our mission, and I somehow know that things are gonna be okay…

**End**

**There you go. Next up: Ethan/Rochelle**


	10. Chapter 10: Slipped Away

**Actually, the Ethan/Rochelle fic wasn't working out, so I just won't do that one. Oh well! Here's another Isabel/Arkarian, cuz I just can't get enough of them.**

**This takes place way after The Key, and I'm gonna be evil with it. Isabel and Arkarian are married, and have a two year old with another on the way. The Citadel and all that stuff has come back up after the whole battle, and the Order of Chaos is back up too, meaning that the Guard still needs to fight.**

**Chapter 10**

**Slipped Away**

**Isabel**

"Remind me again why you're going on a mission without me?" I say to Arkarian while carrying two-year-old Clara on my shoulders.

"Because somebody needs to stay home with Clara, and although I know how much you love going on missions, it's probably not the best thing to do while you're pregnant, especially not when you're so close to giving birth."

I sigh. He has a point. "Fine. Just don't get killed, or I won't be able to get you. There's no way I'm leaving my daughter here alone while I go to the middle realm to save you." I say this jokingly, and he laughs.

"You worry too much," he says, kissing me. "It shouldn't take too long. If I'm not back by morning…let's try not to think about that, okay?"

I grin. "Alright. Have a good time saving the world without me!"

I hear him laugh as he walks away. After I put Clara to bed, I decide that I'd better get some sleep too. Dartemis now leads the Tribunal after Lorian's death, and nobody really knows who the new leader of the Order is yet. I know that if anything should go wrong, I'll be the first one told. With that in mind, I drift off into a deep sleep.

I'm woken up roughly by somebody shaking me. I open my eyes even further to see that it's Matt shaking me awake. I immediately know that something's wrong. "What happened?" I ask, suddenly wide awake. I know that Matt went on the mission with Arkarian.

"I…don't really know," he says, "But I think you should come with me."

I quickly throw some clothes on and follow my brother, dread filling every inch of me. When Matt takes me to the healing chambers, I get even more afraid as to what I'll be shown.

When we stop, I close my eyes tightly, opening them only slightly, but when I see who it is lying on the table, I gasp and rush forward, tears filling my eyes. I fling myself over Arkarian's limp body, which technically isn't really his body, but his soul…oh well. I let myself cry a little before turning back to Matt. "What happened?" I ask again, hoping that he'll tell me the truth. He must sense in my thoughts just how upset I am, and decides to tell me.

"Well, you see, it doesn't seem like Marduke is as dead as we all thought…"

That's all he needs to say. "Great, so now that…monster is on the loose again, and killing people." I decide that I'm going to get Arkarian back. "Matt, transport me to the middle realm."

He looks at my belly. "Are you sure that's…"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay…just be careful."

Before I know it, I'm in that grey world again. I march through it, not caring about anything in my path. "ARKARIAN!" I yell into the air. "ARKARIAN, COME ON!"

It takes a while before I see him, walking along. With a jolt of panic I see him starting to cross the bridge. I break into a run. "Arkarian, no!" But it's too late. His foot comes down on the other side, and I crumple up into a heap, crying. I feel myself being pulled back to reality.

Matt comes over to me and puts his arms around me. I can sense that he, too, is upset, and he just holds me until I stop crying. Unfortunately, the way he's doing this reminds me of Arkarian, and a fresh wave of tears comes over me.

When that finally stops, I give my brother a big hug, before remembering that I left Clara alone back at home. "Thanks, Matt, but I've gotta go now."

_Na na, na na na na na_

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad_

I get there, only to find my daughter in her bed, stabbed to death. I take the knife from out of her body and recognize it as Marduke's. "Great," I mutter to myself. "So now Marduke is killing off my family. What next, he's gonna kill Matt?" I look up to the sky. "Why did you have to die, Arkarian? I need you now more than ever!"

_I hope you can hear me  
Cuz I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day  
I found it won't be the same_

Matt comes through the door. "I thought you could use some company," he says, and then notices that Clara's dead. "Oh…I'm so sorry, Isabel."

I just shake my head. "Don't be. It's not your fault that Marduke's back." I feel a trickling sensation, and realize that I'm about to go into labour. Oh joy. This night just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

_Na na, na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

"Get…Neriah…" I say through my teeth. Matt looks slightly panicked, but does so, and a few seconds later, Neriah comes running through the door.

"Isabel, what's going…oh." She rushes over to me. "Where's Arkarian?" she asks.

"Don't even ask," I warn her. I see her expression change to one of sympathy, and know that Matt told her.

"I want him back," I whisper, tears falling thick. "I need him."

Neriah just nods.

_I hope you can hear me  
Cuz I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day  
I found it won't be the same_

_I've had my wake-up  
Won't you wake-up?  
I keep asking why._

_And I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake, it  
Happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back._

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day  
I found it won't be the same._

_Na na, na na na na na…  
I miss you…_

A few hours later, I'm holding my new baby boy in my arms. Everything about him reminds me of Arkarian; his eyes, his face, everything down to his toes. I hold him close to me, as a fresh wave of tears comes over me. I know that I'll probably never be whole again.

**End**

**Yes, sad and torturous. I really feel bad for what I did to Isabel, but I couldn't help myself. It's just such a beautiful song, and so sad, that I had to make it into a fic. I'm sorry. Please, feel free to review and give me more suggestions, even though I have a whole list of songs here…I've only got 4 more I have to do before I use any suggestions, but I will try to use them if I'm given the chance. And I'm also going to post these really quickly.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shine

**I'm back! Here's a new chappie, but first:**

**Review replies: (I only put these for anon reviews, otherwise I'll reply to the review) ****Anonymous Personage****: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll try to use it, but I can't guarantee anybody living until I see the lyrics.**

**And now, on with the fic. For once, this song is ****not** **by Avril Lavigne, but rather, by Hilary Duff. This takes place probably around mid-Key, like most of the Ethan/Rochelle ones do…**

******Chapter 11 **

******Shine **

******Rochelle**

Another day, another 6 hours or so of Dillon making me feel like an outcast. Of course, as I'm sure you know, he doesn't have that right. _I_ only worked for Marduke. _He_ worked right alongside Lathenia herself. Although when I was with the Order, I would've given anything to have his position…

_Everyone knows That I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along  
And brighten my day_

And then, it's okay. Ethan is always there, too, and although he usually at least scrambles his thoughts, I can tell that he doesn't think of me as untrustworthy. He is the sole purpose of me bothering to even come to school anymore. Well, that, and the fact that Lorian would probably kick me out of the Guard if I stopped trying to "blend in" as he calls it. As I'm trying to sort out all these thoughts, Ethan walks by me, and every other thought is pushed out of my mind.

_Everyone knows__  
That you kill the thunder  
Roaring in my brain  
You're giving me the strength  
To see right through the haze_

_Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes_

_Shine, and only you know how  
To lift my spirits off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
Shine on me today._

I go home after school, only to find my step-mum lying on the floor, dead. I know that my so-called "father" was here. I switch on the news, and my worst fears are confirmed. The prison that he was in had a mass breakout, but police have caught most of the prisoners, my "father" included. I breathe a sigh of relief, before realizing that if it's happened once, it could happen again.

_When everything's wrong__  
I just pick the phone up  
The sound of your voice,  
Well, it fills my eyes_

_With tears of joy  
Cuz I know you'll be there  
When I'm hanging by a thread  
You're my heaven sent_

Without really thinking about it, I grab the phone and dial Ethan's number. His mum answers. "Hello?"

I try to hide the fact that I'm crying. "Hi, Mrs. Roberts. Is Ethan there?"

I hear the phone being handed off, and I have to fight to control the power in my hands, which has become much harder since Lorian enhanced our powers. "Hello?" Ethan's voice fills my ear, and I break down.

"Ethan, it's Rochelle. Something's happened…"

"I'll be right there." He hangs up, and I can't help but notice the urgency in his voice. I hear a knock on the door a few seconds later, so I know that he used his wings to get here faster.

I open the door, and he comes in. "What's wrong?" he asks, and fresh tears roll down my face.

I point at my step-mum's body. "M-my father c-came and…"

I hear Ethan's sharp intake of breath. "Oh…I'm…so sorry." For probably the first time in a while, Ethan's thoughts aren't even scrambled. I take my chance and dive into them. _This could have been her._

"No, it wouldn't have been me," I tell him. "I was at school, and even if I were here, I would've fought back."

It's a mark of how understanding Ethan is that he doesn't complain about my hearing his thoughts. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just glad you he didn't get you."

_Shine, come on and let it shine  
Light me up, make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
_

_Shine, and only you know how  
To lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away_

_Oh you have this way  
Of making me feel like I can fly  
You're underneath my wing  
So I won't freefall out of the sky  
You're always there to save me  
You know you save me_

See, the question now is: does he say that for himself, or because he thinks the Guard needs me? Only one way to find out. "Yeah. Although it's not like the Guard even wanted me in the first place."

There's an expression of shock on his face. "Rochelle, what are you talking about? You're not just in the Guard, you're one of the Named. Don't tell me you've forgotten already! And besides…" he shifts nervously. "That's not what I meant."

"No? What did you mean, then?" I think I already know, but I just want to make sure. Plus I want to make _him_ say it.

"Well…I…I don't know if I can even imagine a world without you. You make every day an adventure."

_Shine… come on and let it shine  
Lift me up.  
You've got what it takes._

_Shine, and only you know how  
To lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away…  
_

_Come on and shine.  
Shine.  
Shine on me, shine on me,  
Shine on me today.  
Shine on me…today…_

I smile, and suddenly have an overwhelming urge to kiss him. I push that thought away, but he comes closer to me, and I find myself looking straight into his eyes. I see love, compassion, and truth. I know that what he said is true. Before I know what's happening, he's kissing me, and I'm kissing him back. It feels…right. More right then when I had to pretend to love Matt, and had to kiss him to make it look good.

_Everyone knows  
That I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along  
And brighten my world._

I'm in heaven.

******End**

******Yeah, so it was a little sad around the middle, but that was really just an excuse for me to get Rochelle to call Ethan. Why, you might ask, did she call him and not one of the other Named? Because, I answer you, she felt she could trust him more than any of the others. ****That, and she can't exactly call Arkarian, who'd be her first choice of someone to trust. ****Anonymous Personage****, if I can think of a story to go with the song you suggested, I'll type that up next chapter. Everyone else, send in your ideas, cuz after the next chappie, I've got no more on my list…at least, not for GoT. Review! **


	12. Ch 12: It's All Coming Back to Me Now

**Sorry about the wait, guys. I got caught up with writing another fic…but I have come with more ideas! I'm sorry, ****Anonymous Personage****, but I can't think of a story to go with that song, so I'm just going to move on from that. I have to write this now, or I'll just second guess myself later, so here you are.**

**Summary: It's post-Key, but Rochelle didn't die. She and Ethan have been together for somewhere around 3 months, but…**

**Chapter 12**

**It's All Coming Back To Me**

**Ethan**

I walk by myself through the night, staring at my feet as I go. She shouldn't have done that. I mean, come on! Rochelle almost gets killed, but doesn't, and then we spend 3 happy months together. It should be as simple as that. But for reasons unknown to me, she decided that some other guy was more important than me.

**Flashback**

I walk in the door of the house we share to see Rochelle, the only girl I've ever truly loved, making out with some other guy. I feel my jaw drop, and she looks towards me. Her beautiful green eyes widen as she sees my expression. The guy she's with turns as well, gets up nervously, and leaves. Perfect. Now the two of us can talk alone.

"Wha…How long has this been happening?" I ask her. Her eyes drop to the floor.

"2 months," she replies, voice shaking.

"Why? Why did you do this, Rochelle?" I ask softly, trying to keep my emotions under control. It's a lot harder than Arkarian lets on.

"I don't know!" she exclaims, tears falling now. I've never seen her so broken before. "Things just…weren't moving as swiftly as I hoped. I thought that it would be one of those things where we confess our love for each other, and we're together forever! I thought it would be like Isabel and Arkarian's love."

Screw this "keeping my emotions" crap. "Well, if that's what you wanted, why didn't you say something? You know I'd do anything for you!"

She cries even harder. "I'm sorry, Ethan! I didn't mean to!"

I lower my voice to barely a whisper. "Then why did you? We had something special."

"No, don't talk like that! Don't say 'had'! We've still got it, haven't we?"

"I'm sorry. You ruined that. For both of us." With that, I walk out the door, closing it as I go. Well, it was meant to be just closed, but I guess I must have done that harder than I intended. That closing turns to slamming.

**End Flashback**

Just thinking about it makes me upset. So upset, in fact, that I don't notice where I'm going until a big truck starts honking for me to get off the road. Unfortunately, it's going to fast, and can't stop in time. It hits me before I can move.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes, to find myself in some random room of Arkarian's chambers. Everybody is there, even – I turn my eyes away – Rochelle. They're standing, except for Isabel, who's sitting on a stool and looking very pale. A sigh of relief escapes everyone when they see I'm alive, and Isabel flings herself on me.

"We all thought you were gone," she whispers, before sitting back on her stool.

I put a hand to my head. "What happened?" I ask. "All I remember is walking, and…" Suddenly, I get a flash of the truck honking, and me not moving.

Arkarian answers my question. "Rochelle is the one who found you. If it weren't for her, you'd be dead. As it was, you were more than halfway there when she brought you to Isabel."

My eyes flick to Rochelle, and there are tears in hers. Apparently, it's obvious that I still have feelings for her, and Matt suggests that they leave the two of us to talk. As everyone files out of the room, I try to think of what to say to her. But all I can think about is the fact that she's crying. I get off of the table type thing I was lying on and walk over to her.

"Hey," I say softly. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"

She turns her head to look at me. "I…I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me doing what I did, you wouldn't have been almost killed." She thinks for a moment before adding, "I thought for sure that I'd lost you for good."

I take her face in my hand gently, wiping the tears off with my thumb. "It's going to take a lot more than getting hit by a truck to kill me," I say with a smile. "You forget that we've got the best healer in the entire Guard on our side."

She smiles too. God, I've missed that sight. I take her in my arms and kiss her. Thankfully, she returns the kiss. After what seems like forever, we break apart. "I've missed you so much," she admits.

"And I've missed you," I reply. I take her hands in mine, and immediately notice that although she's not wearing gloves, her hands look almost normal. Granted, there are a few sparks here and there, but her emotions are probably all over the place right now. I realize just how much I've missed having her by my side.

"You know…" I start, **(A/N: I'm going to put the song lyrics in script format…it's easier that way for duets.)**

Ethan: _There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right  
outside the window_

Rochelle: _There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes  
were drying up forever_

Both: _I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made  
_  
Ethan: _But when you touch me like this _

Rochelle: _Touch me like this  
_

Ethan: _And you hold me like that _

Rochelle: _Hold me like that  
_

Ethan: _I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this _

Rochelle: _Touch you like this  
_

Ethan: _And I hold you like that _

Rochelle: _Hold you like that  
_

Ethan: _It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now  
_  
Rochelle: _It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

Ethan: _There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd  
always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!  
_  
Ethan: _If I kiss you like this _

Rochelle: _Kiss you like this  
_

Ethan: _And if you whisper like that _

Rochelle: _Whisper like that  
_

Ethan: _It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this_

Rochelle: _If you want me like this  
_

Ethan: _And if you need me like that _

Rochelle: _If you need me like that  
_

Ethan: _It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me  
now…  
_  
Both: _But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!_

Ethan: _But if I touch you like this _

Rochelle: _Touch you like this  
_

Ethan: _And if you kiss me like that _

Rochelle: _Kiss me like that  
_

Ethan: _It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this _

Rochelle: _Touch me like this  
_

Ethan: _And if I kiss you like that _

Rochelle: _Kiss you like that  
_

Ethan: _It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
now _

Rochelle: _It's all coming back  
It's all coming back to me now_

Ethan: _There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again but they'd always  
seemed right  
_

Both: _There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow-baby, baby, baby!_

Ethan: _When you touch me like this _

Rochelle: _Touch me like this  
_

Ethan: _And when you hold me like that _

Rochelle: _Hold me like that  
_

Ethan: _It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this _

Rochelle: _See me like this _

_  
_Ethan: _And when I see you like that _

Rochelle: _See you like that  
_

Ethan: _Then we see what we want to see _

_All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies _

_All coming back to me  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now…  
If you forgive me all this _

Rochelle: _Forgive me all this  
_

Ethan: _If I forgive you all that _

Rochelle: _Forgive you all that  
_

Ethan: _We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this_

Rochelle: _See me like this_

Ethan: _And when I see you like that_

Rochelle: _See you like that_

Ethan:_ We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now…_

Rochelle: _It's all coming back to me now…_

Ethan: _And when you kiss me like this_

Rochelle:_ It's all coming back to me now…_

Ethan: _And when I touch you like that_

Rochelle: _It's all coming back to me now…_

Ethan: _And if you do it like this_

Rochelle: _It's all coming back to me now…_  
-whispers-_ And if we…_

**(A/N: Okay, back to normal format)**

Somehow, we end up finding a bedroom somewhere. We take off each other's clothes before climbing into the bed. I let Rochelle know what I'm thinking. _So, does this mean we're back together?_

She smiles, before whispering, "Yes."

**Awww…how sweet! I really enjoyed writing this…there will be more to come soon, I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13: You're Beautiful

**I've still got quite a few songs here to go, but I'd love to take suggestions from you guys. So if you've got any, just send them to me. This song, like almost all the others, has a few parts that don't really go properly, but who cares? So anyway, here you go.**

**Summary: This takes place in The Named, when Arkarian and Isabel first meet. Very sweet, or so I'm hoping. Almost all of this will be made up, cuz I don't have The Named with me right now (I'm lending it to a friend) to copy the proper parts, and as well, I'll be making up some parts I know for a fact didn't happen, so bear with me. Oh, and it won't all be taking place right at the beginning, but rather, all through the first book. It just starts when they first meet.**

**Chapter 13 **

**You're Beautiful **

**Arkarian**

In all my 600 years alive, I've never met anyone so stunning.

_My life is brilliant,  
My life is pure.  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure._

"It's nice to finally meet you, Isabel," I say, embracing her. When I let go, she smiles, suddenly seeming very interested in her shoes.

_She smiled to me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
Cuz I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
It's true._

**(later…after Isabel and Ethan's mission involving that girl Abigail…you know which one I mean…)**

Ethan calls my name and I shift the two of them back. The minute I see Isabel, all covered in blood, I know something bad went on.

"What happened?" I ask.

Ethan looks at me as if I'm insane. "You saw it, didn't you?"

I shake my head slowly. "It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to catch it."

Ethan goes over to where Isabel's body lies, pulling out the dagger from her heart. "This is Marduke's fault," he says, gritting his teeth. Then, turning to me, he asks, "But we can bring her back, can't we?"

I sigh. "Ethan, I'm sorry. The blade went through her heart. She's already dead."

His eyes grow wide. "There has to be a way!"

Reluctantly, I tell him about the middle realm although I doubt that he'll be able to bring her back. Of course, he wants to go anyway, so I transport him there.

_I saw your face In a crowded place_

After a little while passes, I decide to see if perhaps I'm the one, although I'm sort of hoping I'm not. That would be too complicated for my liking. I transport myself right behind Ethan, who's wildly calling Isabel's name. She's very close to the bridge now.

"Isabel," I call, and she stops with her foot in midair. Although I'm slightly startled, I try not to show it. "Isabel, turn around and come home." She does just that, and the three of us are transported back to my chambers.

Isabel sits up on the table, and looks around. "What happened?" she asks.

I decide that it would be best not to tell her, so I let her come to her own conclusions. She looks down at her chest, which is still covered in blood, and then to Ethan. "Did you save me?" she asks him, a question that very nearly brings tears to my eyes. I want to scream out, _No, it was me!_ but I know I can't.

Instead, I reply, "Yes, he certainly did." I feel tears start to come and look away. The look of adoration for Ethan in her eyes overwhelms me.

_And I don't know what to do,  
Cuz I'll never be with you._

**(later still…this part's not in the book…)**

I watch Isabel train with Ethan from afar, not wanting to interrupt. She looks in my direction and sees me. She gives a little wave, and I feel my entire face light up as I see how much fun she's having.

_Yeah, she caught my eye  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that I was  
Fucking high  
And I don't think that I'll  
See her again  
But we shared a moment that'll last to the end._

_You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful,  
It's true._

_I saw your face_  
_In a crowded place_

She turns back towards Ethan, and smiles even more. Clearly, she wants to be with him. This thought makes tears flow so fast that I have to go back into my chambers so she doesn't see.

_And I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
It's true._

I've always wondered who it is that makes soul mates, and why the hell they picked Isabel to be mine, when it's obvious that it'll never work out.

_There must be an angel  
With a smile on her face  
When she thought up that I should be with you_

I sigh. Love is much more difficult than they make it out to be.

_But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you._

**End **

**Wow…that brought tears to my eyes just writing it…I hope you guys thought it was okay. Review, please!**


	14. Review Request

**No, this isn't a chapter (unfortunately). But there won't be any more chapters after this unless you peoples can help me come up with more songs to use! Hear my plea! Give me ideas, or this fic will probably be considered complete…at least for a while…**


	15. Chapter 14: Concrete Angel

**Time for me to be mean once again. Yes, I've found another song to use. This is…assuming that Rochelle didn't run off into the forest at the end of The Key, but that Ethan went in there for some reason, and Marduke managed to kill him. So basically, it's a reverse situation to what really happened. Oh, but they did confess their love for one another before he died, so that makes it a bit worse…**

**Chapter 14**

**Concrete Angel**

**Isabel **

Rochelle's taking Ethan's death really hard. Every single day, she's been wearing the same long, black dress, no matter what the weather is. It has long sleeves and goes down to the ground. She doesn't talk to the rest of us any more, and has even resorted to sitting by herself at lunch. We're all sad that Ethan's gone, all seven of us remaining Named, but Rochelle's the worst out of all.

I'm standing with Matt, Neriah, and Dillon at the school gates, waiting for Rochelle. I have a sneaking suspicion she's hiding something from us, and we're going to find out what it is.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Rochelle comes walking up the path, today wearing black gloves to go along with everything else she's wearing. I try to walk alongside her, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Rochelle, is everything alright?" I ask, but she keeps her head down and doesn't say anything. "I know you loved him, and we all did, but he wouldn't want you to hold all this inside you."

She stops in her tracks and squeezes her eyes shut. I'm surprised to see tears leaking out of them. "You don't know what it's like, do you?" she asks in barely more than a whisper. "Everything was going so well, and I thought for sure it would work out okay…" No more is said, and as the bell rings, I walk to class with her.

Since Mr. Carter is obviously unable to teach anymore, we have a substitute teacher. Little does she know she'll probably become the teacher for the rest of the year.

"Sit down, please, everyone!" the new teacher calls when she walks in. "My name is Ms. Marina, and I will be your substitute while Mr. Carter is…unable to teach." She glances at Rochelle, and I don't need to be a Truthseer to know she's wondering why Rochelle is wearing that black dress when it's insanely hot out.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

**That night…**

I go to sleep, and a strange dream comes over me. There's a dark haired girl sitting in the middle of her room, crying as she picks up the knife and slits her wrist. Just before she crumples in a lifeless heap on the floor, I see some sparks fly across her hands. I know immediately it's Rochelle.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

I sit bolt upright in my bed and run to Matt's room, pounding on the door. Neriah lives here with us now, too, so they both come out of the room. I don't explain anything, but grab Jimmy from his and Mum's room, pulling him along with me. I walk over to Shaun's house, with Neriah, Matt, and Jimmy following me. We get Shaun and the five of us go to Dillon's house, grabbing him as well. Now that we have almost everyone, we go up to Arkarian's chambers. He meets us outside the entrance, as if expecting our visit.

The seven of us walk wordlessly to Rochelle's house, dreading what we'll find. Her stepmother isn't home, so we walk in and up to her room. Sure enough, she lies on the floor, wrist bleeding worryingly, and knife in hand. I know she's not completely dead yet, but I'm not going to save her so she can just live miserably again. Besides, she'll be happy where she's going. Knowing all this doesn't make it any less real, or any less upsetting.

Arkarian comes over to me and gathers me in his arms, while Matt does the same for Neriah. Arkarian whispers in my ear, "It's better this way." I nod, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm letting down one of my fellow Guard members.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Rochelle gets buried beside Ethan in the local cemetery, and everybody gathered for the service is crying.

**End**

**Yeah, I told you I was going to be mean. I'm sorry…I'm just in a depressed sort of mood right now, so I decided to write that type of fic. Send in suggestions if you don't like me killing people!**


	16. Chapter 15: To Where You Are

**This chapter is courtesy of ****Jaina'sgirl****. Thanks for the idea! This takes place post Key. **

**Chapter 15**

**To Where You Are**

**Ethan**

It's impossible. There's no way I can possibly believe that Rochelle, the one girl I've ever truly loved, is dead.

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

I remember the kiss we shared, the feel of her lips on mine. And, of course it would be right after we admitted our feelings that she died, because that's just my luck.

Walking along the path that leads to the house she once lived in, I can almost hear her voice talking to me.

_Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above_

For some reason, I look above me at the sky. It's the middle of the night, and the stars are out. It could just be my imagination, but I swear that there's a constellation up there that looks like Rochelle's face. Either that, or I'm unconsciously using my illusion skill to create the image for myself.

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

I sink to the ground on my knees, and let the tears flow. After a few minutes, I get up quickly. I can't be here anymore. I run as fast as I can, though I don't know where I'm going. I find myself wishing that this could all just be a dream, that I'll wake up any minute and find Rochelle still alive, with the battle days away. But I know that this is real. The pain is too real for it to be fake, if that makes any sense.

_Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_

I find comfort in the knowledge that she loved me, and still does, wherever she may be.

_And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave_

_Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

_I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

I sigh, knowing that Rochelle would want me to go on living my life without her. With this thought, I return home, still thinking about what could have been.

**End**

**Yes, crappy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better. I'm running out of inspiration! Help me you guys! Just know that I will never, and I repeat, NEVER will call this fic (or my HP one) quits. It will never be finished, as I come up with new ideas when I least expect them, and stopping this would be basically like trying to stuff a flying blue monkey in a cage; no matter how much I want it to stay in, it'll always fly right back out because the builders of the cage were too stupid to put a roof in it. So, review and give me ideas!**


	17. Chapter 16: Chasing Cars

Isn't it sad? I went through my entire song list on my MP3 player, and could only find two GoT compatible songs. I should be ashamed to call myself an author. Anyway, this almost made me cry when I thought about how I was going to use it. And don't worry, there are no character deaths in here, it's just such a sweet song. Enjoy! This takes place um…possibly between The Named and The Dark, you know, in that yearlong gap? Oh, and this is completely AU.

Chapter 16

**Chasing Cars**

Arkarian

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Isabel comes over to where I'm sitting, which happens to be right outside my chambers. I try not to look at her, knowing I'll never be able to control myself if I look at her beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes right now.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

I decide that sitting isn't enough, and lie down instead. She does the same beside me.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

"Hey," she says, and I can't help but look at her. Her sheer beauty overwhelms me for a few seconds, but I regain my composure.

"Hi," I respond. All I want to do is wrap her in my arms and kiss her, but I know I can't.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

"So…how's life?" she asks me, and I raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of a question is that?" I ask jokingly. Thankfully, she laughs.

"I don't know," she says while still grinning, "I was just fishing around for something to say."

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

I return my gaze to the sky, and she does the same beside me. Suddenly, she points at something. "That cloud looks like a car," she says, giggling. I look.

"Yeah, it does," I admit. "And so does that one," I say, pointing to another. For some reason, all the clouds look like cars.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

Soon, we're standing up and spinning around to try and count how many car shaped clouds we can see. Isabel falls over after a while, and we both laugh.

"Very graceful," I tell her as I help her up.

She laughs harder, becoming red in the face. I don't know if it's from the laughing or if she's blushing about something.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

I realize after a while that I'm still holding onto one of her hands. Before I can stop myself, I grab her other hand. I look into her eyes, and see that she doesn't mind at all.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

My hands move from inside hers to her back, pulling her towards me. She surprises me by not pulling away, but wrapping her arms around my neck. I know that I have one chance, and if I blow it, I'll never be able to look at Isabel properly again. So, I take that chance, and kiss her. She kisses me back, and I know I made the right choice.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

End

**See? I told you it would be AU. I know that they don't get together (I mean ****really**** together) until the end of The Dark, but I couldn't help myself. I have one more song for this series, and then I'm (once again) at the mercy of you guys. Send in your ideas now, and everyone else has a better chance of getting a quick update after the next song!**


	18. Chapter 17: Point of No Return

**See,****Mewtwo Shall Rule the World****? I told you I'd write this chapter! This is based on something ****Mewtwo**** (who is my best friend) and I did ages ago with those Bratz dolls. You see, we had some that we used as the GoT characters, but then after watching "The Phantom of the Opera", we used some of the GoT characters as PotO characters. I had this Bratz mask that ****Mewtwo**** put on the guy we were using as Ethan (and also The Phantom) and we used the girl we had as Rochelle as Christine. Matt was Raoul, but nobody cares about him, do we? Anyway, here goes nothing! I'm starting the first bit of the song with part of "Don Juan" lyrics. And, ****Mewtwo****, I'm changing the crown to a rose, since Christine does have a rose in her hair for this song.**

**Chapter 17**

**Point of No Return**

**Isabel**

Rochelle, Ethan, and I are walking through a museum, which (for some reason) has props from the "Phantom of the Opera" movie. How do I know this, you ask? Well, for one, the sign said so, and for two, Phantom of the Opera is one of my favourite movies.

There's an exhibit for each of the major scenes, portraying the costumes and stuff from that scene. I gasp as we get into the "Point of No Return" exhibit, since this is one of my favourite scenes. On a display, in the center of the room, there are two stands on which rest The Phantom's mask from this part as well as Christine's rose. A sign says that people can try the things on if they wish.

"Go on," I say, pushing Ethan and Rochelle closer.

"No, you!" Rochelle exclaims. "You're the fan of the movie, not me."

"The rose won't look good in my hair. I'm blonde, Christine is a brunette!"

"Yeah, well I've got black hair!"

"Black is closer to brown than blonde is!"

"Fine! I'll put the stupid rose in my hair!"

Ethan moves forward with Rochelle, and he puts on the mask at the same time that Rochelle puts the rose in. I feel a change of some sort in the air, but I can't place what it is. Suddenly, Ethan starts singing for some reason. And the weirdest part is that it's the exact lyrics of The Phantom's part in the song.

_"You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._

_I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . ._

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . ._

_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?_

_Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ."_

I'm sure that Ethan's just playing around, since I know that he's seen the movie before, but the biggest shock comes from Rochelle, who sings Christine's part perfectly, and who's also never seen the movie or heard the song.

_"You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . ._

_I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,_

_I've decided,  
decided . . ._

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_

_When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?"_

Then, Ethan grabs Rochelle, pulling her close, and they sing together.

_"Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ."_

Rochelle parts from Ethan, and looks into his face as he sings the next part.

_"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . ._

_Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of . . ."_

Rochelle, true to the part of Christine, takes the mask off of Ethan's face. He puts a hand to it, and shakes his head. "W-what?" he says, almost groggily. "What happened?" He looks at the mask in Rochelle's hand, and at the puzzled expression on her face.

"How did your face heal?" she asks, in the light and sweet voice of Christine.

"What are you talking about, Rochelle?" Ethan asks her.

"Rochelle? Who's Rochelle? I'm Christine!"

I go towards Rochelle and take the rose out of her hair. She blinks a couple of times before falling to the floor. Before she hits, Ethan catches her. I take the rose and mask, putting them back on their pedestals.

Rochelle opens her eyes. "What happened?" she asks, like Ethan did.

"I have no clue," Ethan tells her. She stands up, and the pair of them look at me.

I tell them just what happened. "How?" Rochelle asks after a long pause.

I shrug. "No idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Matt**

I grin from my place among the shadows. That was better than I thought it would be.

**There you go! In case you can't tell, Matt was hiding in the room where Ethan, Rochelle, and Isabel were, and used his Immortal powers to do something to the mask and rose, which made them "possess" Ethan and Rochelle. Anyway, review!**


	19. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm just going to call this and my other two songfic fics officially done. I haven't been able to think up much more than what I've got here, so I'll call them complete. If I come up with more ideas for songfics, I'll just post them as they come. :P The original purpose behind my HP one was just that I was sharing an account with someone who didn't like the fact that I was posting so many fics, so that was my way of getting around her. The other two just sorta came about because I figured it was a good way of keeping things together. Thank you all for reading these!**


End file.
